A Whole New Meaning To Friendship
by SorrowfulArtist
Summary: this is the story of my O/C Aaron Hennessey who is madly in love with his bestfriend Seamus Finnigan. Seamus feels the same way back but will they ever be able to confront each other? Once they both have their feelings out in the open will it last
1. A Whole New Meaning To Friendship

The moon light danced across my bare chest as I ran through the forbidden forest; blood caked against my skin. Howls filled the air as they escaped the mouths of some eager Deatheaters. _Just get back to the school, _I thought to my self, _you'll be safe there. _I finally burst through the forest line and back onto school grounds, but my assailants weren't far behind. I looked back into the woods to see if they had stopped chasing me when I collided into Draco Malfoy. He smiled his cocky, yet sultry, smile and helped me up.

"Out a little late, aren't we Hennessey?"

I hated when he called me by my last name. "Look, I told you my name is Aaron." I gave him the best glare that I could muster.

"What're running from looking like that? Some girl actually like you?" His laughter kicked at my already battered body.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Make me."

I stood up and glared at Draco causing him to smile. As I reached for my wand a spell whipped past my head; the Deatheaters had caught up to me. Malfoy suddenly spun me around, wrapped his arm around my throat, and aimed his wand at my attackers.

"Sorry boys, Daddy said I could have this one for myself."

I couldn't see his face but I could almost feel the evil pouring out from behind his smile. One of the Deatheaters put his wand away, and with a think Russian accent asked, "Can we watch?"

"M-m-Malfoy…what-what're you g-g-gonna do to me?"

"Shut up, pet. From now on, you're mine." I had never heard Draco say something with a more serious tone. He threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach as a deatheater moved my wand away from me.

"I'll teach you not to question the Dark Lord's existence," was all Draco muttered as he aimed his wand right at my face. A bright light leaped from the tip of his wand as I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital wing alone and in pain. Nurses passed right by me, as if I were invisible. I began to feel the pain spreading through my body more rapidly as the medicine and spells began to wear off. Yet, time seemed to stop the second I heard his think Irish accent.

"Where is he?"

I turned to the doorway to see Seamus Finnigan holding a disheveled coupling of wild flowers. He ran to my bedside, pushing nurses out of his way; he was followed by a flustered Luna Lovegood.

"Dammit Hennessey, what'd you do now?" His warm smile helped my pain recede. What can I say, he's my best friend and I'm madly in love with him.

"I hope you're all right. It doesn't look like the nargles took anything." Luna's seemingly vacant eyes had an illusion of insanity, but I've always thought her insanity to be brilliance.

"I'm fine, just wasn't watching where I was running…cliffs around here…pop up out of nowhere." I couldn't bear to look at Seamus; I didn't want him to think I was weak.

"Well, I must be off. Ginny and I are going to study for potions. I hope you feel better Aaron" said Luna with her sweet, child-like voice.

"Thanks Luna" and with that she left. The nurses seemed to leave too; the only people in the room were Seamus and I.

"Hennessey…"

"Look Seamus. I appreciate the attention, but I'm fine. You have class, so I suggest you go. Can't have Gryffindor lose more points" I smiled the best smile I could manage, even though I knew I had hurt his feelings.

"Yeah…ok. I'll come back later." He looked so defeated. "Hey Aaron? I…" I could tell he was thinking of what to say, if only he would say it, "Never mind. Get better."

He dropped the flowers on the nightstand beside me and sulked out of the room. _By the way Seamus, I love you _I thought to myself. _I'm such a bloody idiot._

The snow softly danced to the ground as I stumbled into the Gryffindor House common room, and immediately had people fussing over me, "Are you all right? What's wrong? Need any help?" the momentary kindness was sickening.

Harry and Ron walked down the spiraling staircase and looked right at me. "Bloody hell, you look awful," joked Ron.

Instead of responding to Ron's comment I just laughed. Harry and Ron walked past me as I made my way up to my bed. As I reached my bed I heard Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen talking about my current state.

"What happened to him? Did he really lose a fight to Malfoy?" Cormac whispered.

"Looks like it. That explains why Seamus was so upset yesterday." Dean responded.

I shut the door so I wouldn't have to listen to them any longer; the constant gossiping was annoying.

_Why would my fight with Draco upset Seamus _I thought to myself. _Oh well._

Before I could even get comfortable Seamus burst into the room and slammed the door. All he had on was a small towel wrapped around his waist. Water trailed down his slender, but sculpted chest; his cheeks were a rosy red and he was out of breath.

"Seamus…you're wet"

"Aaron! You're back!" he looked down at his bare chest, "Yeah, some wise-crack pulled a prank on me in the bathhouse. I'll change so I'm not bothering you."

"Oh it's no bother," I blurted out. After I said this I could feel my cheeks reddening but I also noticed Seamus' towel was "tenting" a little bit. "I-I mean, don't worry. You're not a bother." I attempted. Seamus turned around quickly trying to hide his face. I noticed him occasionally shivering as he searched through his trunk. I grabbed my blanket and hobbled over to where he was standing.

I whispered, "You need this more than I do," into his ear as I wrapped the blanket around him. My hand lingered on his sturdy shoulder as he reached up and held my hand. He muttered "Thank you" under his soft breath. I turned to walk back to my bed but was turned around by Seamus; still holding onto my hand. I looked into his eyes as he knelt before me and I knew I wasn't the only feeling _something_. I opened my mouth to speak but before the words could jump of my lips he pulled me to his lap, on my knees; he had still yet to release my hand. He caressed my face with his free hand as he leaned in and brought his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as he pulled me in deeper. I had one hand clutching at his firm chest while the other was still intertwined with his. He began to slowly stand, bringing me with him. Without breaking our kiss, or dropping my hand, we walked to the side of his bed. He sat me down, and momentarily released me from his grasp's as he peeled my shirt off of me. As soon as my shirt was out of his way we were back to the way we were. We slid onto the bed; I was lying on my back with him on top of me. We were slowly becoming one person as our bodies slid into place amongst each other. He let go of my hand as he reached down and fiddled with the clasp of my pants. A moan escaped from his mouth as I began rubbing my hands down his chest. I stopped when I reached his pants; I noticed they were already unfastened so I slid my hands beneath the inviting fabric and pushed them down to reveal his tightly packed boxer briefs. I got one index finger under the waistband when a cough rang out through the air. Seamus froze on top of me, making it harder for me to see who had created the sound.

Cormac sheepishly walked into view, his face as red as our house colors. "Um—I don't mean to intrude but…" before he can finish Harry, Ron, and Dean burst into the room laughing. Their laughter immediately stops as their eyes land on Seamus and me. Dean and Ron began to laugh again while Cormac and Harry awkwardly stood at the foot of the bed. Harry turned and pushed everyone out of the room, but before he left he turned and said, "You two better finish up, I can't keep them out of their own room forever." As Harry shut the door Seamus fell down on top of me causing me to gasp. Seamus rolled off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I pushed my self up to rest on my elbows, but before I could ask what to do now Seamus gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know Seamus, you can't keep doing that." I teased.

"Why, don't you like it?" He positioned himself so he could look right into my eyes, "You _do_ like it right?"

I began to blush as the right words to say attempted to come forth. "It's just—I didn't expect it"

Seamus turned away from with a sigh, his head held up by wavering arms. I crawled up behind him and wrapped my hands him. "I never expected my dreams to come true Seamus. Especially with the impending do—" before I could finish my thought Seamus had pulled back into his lap and kissed me. We slowly broke apart as he whispered, "I'm glad I could do something right." "I hope it just doesn't 'blow up' in the end" he added with a chuckle. We both decided it was best to get dressed so the others could come back in. luckily enough, as soon as we had gotten dressed they burst back into the room. Dean and Ron seemed upset to see both of us standing, and clothed, while Harry and Cormac seemed relieved. Seamus and I would have to be more careful from now on.


	2. Into The Arms Of An Irish Boy

I just wanted to say I hope everyone likes this because I know (some) people don't like emotional stuff but this is (no offense) my work and I AM this emotional…LOVE YA!

The guys adjusted quicker than either Seamus or I had imagined; they even allowed me to move my bed besides Seamus.

I woke up with a shiver. Seamus' hand was holding onto mine in between our beds as snow gathered around us. _I must be dreaming, _I thought, _it can't possibly be snowing in here. _I slowly pulled my hand out of Seamus' grasp; I didn't want to wake him. I looked up above my trunk and noticed someone had left the window cracked open allowing the December snow to blow in. _Idiots_ I muttered as I shut the window. A snowflake landed on my shirt, melting through, and tickling my chest. Before I could even recognize what had happened Seamus' arms wrapped around my waist and his lips caressed my neck. He spun me in his arms, as if I were a dancer, and kissed my waiting lips.

"Maidin mhaith" Seamus smiled, "Good morning." I blushed as he kissed me again.

"Maidin mhaith?" I questioned. "Irish, I assume?"

Seamus chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "You're smarter than you look Hennessey."

I playfully pushed against Seamus' firm, bare, chest. Then, as if thinking for themselves, my hands crawled up his chest and rested behind his head. I pulled him in and we kissed passionately. My lips broke apart momentarily as I gasped and that's all the time it took for Seamus to slid his tongue onto mine. He didn't have to fight me for dominance; I happily gave it to him. He firmly placed his hands on my waist as he lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him as he turned us towards my bed. "S-s-Seamus, the o-others" Seamus kept kissing me as he laid me down. He slid the rest of our clothes off and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. The window beside us began to fog as he took me to another world; one more magical than the one I already lived in.

I watched as Seamus got dressed. I couldn't keep my mind of off him; his muscles flexing with every movement he made. He turned and flashed that seductive, Irish, smirk that he knew I couldn't resist. I threw a pillow at him hoping he would turn around so I could admire him longer. Instead he grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside. He then proceeded to jump onto the bed, on top of me, and kiss my neck. "This what ya wanted Hennessey?" We played around for a few more minutes before we were interrupted, again, by Harry and the guys. Cormac and Ron grabbed their stuff and hurried back out giggling. Dean stared at Seamus with disbelief before he left.

"I'm glad you two can find the time for _this,_ given today's current predicament" Harry snarled.

Seamus turned and looked at Harry with more anger than I thought he was capable of. "Of shove off Harry, no one asked you."

"The Dark Lord is back. We need to be preparing ourselves, not snogging!"

"Again?" he turns to me and points at Harry, "Can you believe this rubbish he says about You-Know-Who?"

"Seamus—I don't know what to believe." I looked at my feet in shame.

"Y-You," Seamus sighs with frustration, "Look Harry, I'm sorry if I have _offended you_ but I can do whatever I want with me bo—me friends. And give up on this Dark Lord rubbish already. It's gettin' old…everyone knows you're the _chosen one_."

Harry gave Seamus one final look of disapproval before he turned and left.

"Seamus?" I reached for his arm but he jerked away from me. "Seamus I—"

"Don't Aaron. I don't need your excuses. I think I'm smart enough to see where you stand." He walked to his trunk and grabbed his cloak as he spoke.

"Seamus please, just listen."

"Why? So you can tell me all the reasons that Harry Potter…"

"Seamus stop" I jumped to my feet and pulled him in close. "I'm sorry if you don't think I supported you back there but how am I to know who's right? The Dark Lord could very well be back, but that's beside the point. I wanted to ask you what you almost said moments ago. About friends?"

Seamus looked away from me with hast. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seamus. You know as much as I do you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Forget it Aaron" he pulled away from me and walked to the door. "Maybe we should forget about the past two days while we're at it" He slammed the door as he left.

I stared at the door with tears in my eyes. I climbed into my bed and buried my face among the pillows and screamed. I turned my head and stared out the window. Students whipped by on brooms, seemingly unaware of my existence. _You screwed up Aaron_ I thought to myself, _you really screwed up_. I closed my eyes, my mind, and my heart to the cold world around me. Images of Seamus swarmed my subconscious, forcing me to relive what I was supposed to be forgetting. Hours passed as I just laid there; waiting for something to take me away from this cursed place.

I was awoken by the door beating the wall as it flew open. I sat up to see Seamus standing in the doorway covered in snow. He walked up to me and sat down; both of us sat on the edge, nervously watching each other. I looked down at my feet and sighed. Before I could collect my thoughts his strong hand was against my face, pulling me back to him. He smiled at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Aaron…I overreacted earlier." I put my hand on his and slowly pulled him from my face.

"No. you were right. I should have supported you better. Harry is a good friend, but he's not you. Seamus you are _everything_ to me. Without you, even as _just_ a friend, I feel—numb. I need you." I shook my head with agitation. "Listen to me. I promised myself I would never be so…so _desperate_. It's just how I am. I fall fast Seamus." Seamus tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "NO! I can already see this won't be a healthy relationship. I—I can't give you my heart and soul, and you deserve that. I just…I just don't have it to give away anymore." I fell onto the bed beside him and sighed, "I'm sorry—I can't."

"Aaron—I'm not good with words. I don't know what I can tell you to change your mind." He studied my face for a moment before he rose from the bed. I watched as he neared the door, his strides rushed and clumsy. He looked back at me with his hand on the door, holding it open. Our eyes met and in that instant I knew I couldn't be with out him. "I—I'm sorry" was all he managed before I flew out of bed and into his surprised arms. I whispered my apologies in between kisses. He held me tight as I cried in his arms. "Hey—I'm still here." Was all he whispered as he held onto me; and I to him.

"We are late for dinner though" he muttered as he pulled me throught the doorway. My hand fell into place with his as we ran through the halls. We slowed our pace as we reached the grandior doors to the Great Hall. We slid into the room as a strange lady in pink rudely chirped, interrupting Dumbledore. She rose to her feet and began to speak with a voice I could not stand.

Seamus pulled me onto the bench beside him, keeping hold of my hand underneath the table. Once the round, pink woman and stopped her speech the feasting began. However, instead of eating I watched Seamus. He was laughing with his friends, eating enough food for five people, and making obscene jokes. Yet, he never let go of my hand. He turned and smiled at me and in that instant I knew he was mine.

"Bloody 'ell mate, kiss him already" Ron jested as he and Hermione stared at Seamus and I. Hermione burst into laughter as Seamus responded with a gag. I playfully slapped aaron's arm, trying to add to the fun, when the whole room grew quite. I noticed that the table before me began to grow darker as a round shadow formed. Seamus and I slowly turned to see the smiling face of the woman in pink. Her cheery disposition was somewhat intimidating.

"Ahem. Please remove your hands from each other." I couldn't believe the audacity of such a comment coming from a woman who looked so…so _proper_. "Now would be appreciated," she ended her statement with a giggle of self-content. Seamus and I slowly let go of each other as she watched with intensity. Once our hands were separated she leaned in close and whispered into our ears. "Don't let me see such filth again." Again she finished with a giggle, but all I could focus on was holding my breath for her putride perfume was assaulting my senses quite rudely. She turned and walked away, her odd hips swaying awkwardly. I turned to Seamus but he refused to look at me. I looked back over my shoulder and saw _her_ staring right at us.

Hermione nudged my arm to get my attention. "That's Dolores Umbridge. She works for the Ministry of Magic and she will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She—"

"Bloody 'ell Hermione, we all know you _know everything_. Stop rubbing it in" Ron stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe if you stopped stuffing your face and _listened_ once and while, I wouldn't have to keep _rubbing_ _it in_." Hermione's glared could have burned a hole into anything. I took a quick peek back over my shoulder and noticed Umbridge still watching. I looked at Seamus, who glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and whispered, "this is going to be interesting." He smiled at me before he resumed ignoring me. _Interesting indeed._


End file.
